puck_movie_uncyclopediafandomcom-20200214-history
View content advisory for Red Dead Redemption.
Sex & Nudity: Sex & Nudity: 10/10. A man and a woman lay in bed together. The man's butt is clearly visible. They see nice things to each other, and begin to kiss passionetely. You see the man thrusting on the woman and they both moan. The man also begins to sweat and he performs oral sex on her off-screen but one brief view of his head between the woman's legs. A woman kisses a man on the cheek. A woman kisses her son on his forehead. A man enters a Western sex club. You see a woman standing on a chair and what appears a man sitting on it implying he performs oral sex on her, and we see two naked women (breasts and vagina completely visible) licking a man's ear. A man is shown riding a woman graphically on a bed, performing sex. A prostitute offers her services to a man. He shows his wedding-ring and declines the offer. A man tells a sexual joke that many years ago they used to go to a sex club and "fuck around". There is a reference to rape. A man masturbates on two lesbians performing oral sex on each other. You see one of the woman's heads between the other's legs (nothing explicit). A man makes a reference to pornography. Violence & Gore: Violence & Gore: 10/10. All the violence in the movie is ment to look very brutal and realistic. Most of it is quick (but always blood shown). - A man is shot through the chest and lays in a pool of blood. He survives. - Several people riding on horses try to shoot others. Another man arrives and shoots them and they fall off their horses (we see blood spray). - A man is tortured by shoving his head in ice cold water. - A man enters a house and is attacked by the other man. He holds the man's arm outside the door and slashes the door against the wrist. He screams in pain and beats him several times in the face. - We see several colorless dead bodies in photographs. - A man shoots another man through the head (we see blood and brain matter spattering) who tried to drive him over with his carriage. - Several people are shot & killed with a shotgun (we see blood/organic matter spray graphically). - A man threatens another man and holds him on gunpoint. We later see the man's dead body with a gunshot wound through his forehead and we can see chunks of brain and skull hanging out of the gaping hole in his head. - A man is shown with a large bloody bullet-wound in his shoulder. His shoulder is covered in blood. - A man is beaten in the face with the butt of a gun. - A man is shot through his hand and eye (we can see a bloody wound on the place where he used to have his eye). - A man is shot through both of his legs and then through the head (off-screen). Blood spatters on the shooter's face. In a later scene we see a huge pile of blood and gore where his head was. - A man is shot (blood spurts). - A man fights with another man with kicking and punching throughout. He then strangles him with his bare hands. - A man is shot through the head (blood graphically pours out of the wound). We can also see blood coming out his mouth as he dies. - A man beats another man in the face numerous times and we see his nose graphically flattening. - Two men are shot through the head (blood and brain matter sprays). Another man is shot through the chest (no blood/gore is shown). - Another man is shot off-screen. - A man is threatened on gunpoint. - A man is threatened with his family being tortured, raped and killed. - A man is shot & killed with lots of rifles (we see blood spray out of all the wounds) and he dies laying in a pool of blood. - A man is shot point blank through the head (blood sprays).